


and I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ken Miller is Good Deep Down, Kind of OOC Lindsay, No Slash, Other, Panic Attacks, Pep Talk, Swearing, This wasn't originally Freaks and Geeks fanfic haha, Uh where was Season Two, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Lindsay has a panic attack, and Ken comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Ken Miller & Lindsay Weir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	and I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> Hi! This was originally a scene for two of my OCs, but I wanted a friendship fic for Ken and Lindsay. Lindsay is a bit OOC, I apologize for that. Title is from Joan Jett's song "Bad Reputation."  
> WARNING: Panic attack.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.
> 
> This is for asexualjuliet because I would have never seen this show if it wasn't for her! :)

People are laughing and talking all around me and-

I just want to cry. 

_ What the hell is wrong with me? What the  _ hell  _ am I  _ doing?

I shrink further into myself, digging my backpack into the back of the bench.

And then-

_ Shit. _

Ken walks by, elbowing his friends softly in the gut, smile glowing. He turns my direction, and his expression wavers: back to that cold indifference he's been using for so long. He opens his mouth to say something, but his eyes stop on my face.

_ “ _ Lindsay?” 

His friends continue walking, and it's just me. Me and him. In the middle of the fucking lobby during study hall. 

“Yeah, uh, hi?” I manage, but it comes up shaky, like I'm standing under a crumbling 

bridge.

“Jesus,” Ken mutters. He runs a hand through his hair. “You look like shit.”

“I know.”

He glances around. “Where are Kim and Daniel?”

_ Off fucking each other, probably,”  _ I want to say. But I don’t. “Dunno.”

He looks like a collage or something, made up of little spinning dots, electric and jolting. My vision tilts. “I need to go,” I blurt.

When I don’t stand up, he simply blinks at me. I try to explain, my nerves racing. “I-I can’t.”

Ken's eyebrows knit together and he kneels down in front of the bench. “You need help?”

No, I say to myself.

I nod.

I’m fine, I think.

I start to cry.

Gently, he takes hold of my arm. “Okay, shit…relax, alright? Breathe.”

“Kinda hard to do at the moment.”

Ken grimaces. “Sorry. Just try.”

I take a deep breath. “I’m so fuc-”

Ken raises his eyebrows. “Whoa, Weir, slow down. You never swear, that’s not you.”

“I know, but I’m freaking out!” I fidget with my hands. “I don’t want to go on that summit, Ken. I can’t.”

He looks confused. “I thought you loved academics.”

I sigh. “I mean, yeah, it’s something I’m good at. But... “

“But…?”

“College is so soon. You know? I just want one year to be a kid. To swear and ride around and do teenage things.”

Ken shakes his head. “Swearing doesn’t help you stay a kid, Weir. And us? Come on, really? You’re  _ smart, _ Lindsay. This is your chance to get out of this town. To get friends who know how to stay outta trouble.”

“But  _ you _ guys are my friends, Ken. That’s not changing. I just wish I could have had more of a childhood, get it? Not all grades and Miss Smarty Pants.” I smile bitterly. “That’s what you guys used to think of me, isn’t it? That I get everything?”

Ken frowns. “It doesn’t matter what we thought then. It matters what we think  _ now _ . And who you are? That’s pretty cool.” He glances around the lobby. “Lindsay, look at you. You have a lot of friends. Both freaks  _ and _ geeks. You didn’t waste your childhood.”

I pause. He’s (I can’t believe I’m saying this) but Ken is  _ right _ .

“You better now?” Ken asks, his voice soft. 

I nod, feeling lighter. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” I grin at him. “Hey, thanks.”

Ken rolls his eyes. “You can repay me by NOT telling the guys. They’ll kill me if they found out I was a sap.”

“You  _ are  _ a sap.”

Ken glares at me. “Can it, Weir.”

I laugh.

Yeah, I guess life's pretty good.

Maybe I'm enough of a teenager after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
